


Shhhh!

by StrangeMischief



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief/pseuds/StrangeMischief
Summary: Wong would be back soon, and this had gone on long enough, but all Stephen could focus on was heat and how it was too hot.





	Shhhh!

**Author's Note:**

> My one and only smut. As always, enjoy :3

_Shhhh!_

 

Wong would be back soon.

 

Wong would be back soon, and this had gone on long enough, but all Stephen could focus on was _heat_ and how it was too hot. Far too hot. But just when Stephen thought he couldn’t bear one more minute of the searing heat, that he would finally, _finally,_ have release, Tony would pull away, leaving him teetering frigidly on the edge. “Stop doing that,” he whined, pushing gently on Tony’s head. “There isn’t enough time for your relentless teasing. _Please._ ”

 

Tony snickered loudly but didn’t deny Stephen his desperate plea, his searing mouth moving back to his lover’s swollen cock.

 

Stephen’s head flew back and hit the bookcase with a heavy _thump!_ “This was a _horrible_ idea,” he moaned as he reached back to dig his nails into the towering shelf behind him. Wong would be back soon, and Wong was going to hear them. Or worse, Wong was going to _find_ them. “A t _errible_ idea.”

 

Tony hummed noncommittedly as he slid further up Stephen’s member. His eyes flicked up to meet Stephen’s, dark clouds of lust swirling through his chocolate orbs, before shifting to ever so lightly drag his teeth over the tender flesh.

 

Stephen bit his lip, holding back the wave of ill-mannered words and absolutely obscene requests that threatened to rush forth. Behind him, the delicate wood of the bookshelf began to splint and prick at the sensitive pads of his fingers. “An incredibly _stupid_ idea,” he croaked

 

Tony arched a single, dark brow and pulled back with a lewd _pop._ “Do you want me to stop, Stephen?” he teased, head tilting so his flushed cheek brushed against Stephen’s demanding erection. “Should I leave you like this until tonight?” he asked, grinning mischievously.

 

Stephen nearly tumbled to his knees at the very _thought_ of being left in his current state. Tony _would_ do something like that, the ass. Perhaps, on another day, Stephen would have entertained the notion, but he needed this. _Now._ “Don’t you _dare,_ ” he groaned, loudly, and cringed at the clear and overpowering _need_ in his voice.

 

Tony clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly. “You’ve got to be quieter, babe,” he whispered, lips ghosting over the base of Stephen’s cock.

 

“Tony!” Stephen hissed through clenched teeth while weaving his long fingers through thick mahogany hair. “I swear to god-”

 

“God won’t help you now,” Tony purred tauntingly, trailing his fingers up Stephen’s bare thighs. “You’re going to have to make do with me.”

 

And then the slick, wet heat was suddenly back, and it was _divine._ Stephen cried out sharply at the return of the sensation, Tony’s name streaming from his lips with the reverence of one who found salvation. Anything and everything but the feeling of warmth was chased from his mind. It was overwhelming. It was going-He was going… “Stop!” he exclaimed, hands moving to pull up on Tony’s arms.

 

Tony obliged. Rising to his feet, his reddened lips barely had time to form the first word of a light-hearted jab before they were being ravished.

 

“How much longer do you think he’ll be?” Stephen mumbled between frantic kisses, trembling fingers creeping under Tony’s wool sweater. “Do you think we could make it? Please, _please,_ Tony.”

 

Tony twisted to look down the rest of the aisle, cast in the shadows of soaring bookshelves. “I don’t kn- _Stephen!_ ”

 

The lips of the sorcerer in question had abandoned Tony’s mouth in favor of dancing across the sensitive flesh of his jugular. He pushed Tony’s smaller frame, forcing him back until he bumped into a low writing desk. “Tony,” Stephen rasped, scarred hands pulling eagerly at the other man’s belt. “Tony you’ve got to tell me if it’s okay. _Please_ tell me it’s okay.”

 

Tony drew in a sharp breath and hurriedly answered, his breathless agreement tangles with frenzied pleas of his own.

 

Stephen wasted no time hoisting Tony up and onto the table. Ancient tombs skid across the wood as Tony’s hands splayed across the tabletop, sending a good number of them crashing to the floor. Stephen chuckled darkly from where he was licking his way up the column of Tony’s throat. “You’ve got to be quieter, babe,” he mocked.

 

“ _Bastard,_ ” Tony laughed boisterously, tilting his head back to allow Stephen better access to his neck. “You complete and utter-”

 

“ _Straaaannnnggge!_ ” Wong’s growl of fury echoed off the towering shelving like the first crack in a summer thunderstorm. “If you and Stark are defiling _another_ surface in this library I will cast you into the second circle of hell!”

 

The pair paled and hurriedly darted from their dark corner, rearranging their clothes as they went. “Fucking Wong,” Tony spat bitterly, racking a hand through his disheveled hair. “Always a pain in my ass.”

 

Stephen snorted and fumbled with the fastening of his belt buckle, “Actually, I’d say-”

 

“If you’re going to make an ass joke,” Tony interrupted, eyes twinkling with mirth, “then you won’t be getting anywhere near mine. That’s a promise, babe.”

 

\---

 

Wong glared at the scatter of books across the floor. Stephen knew better than this. One of those was the first edition of _Interdimensional Traveling for the Wayward Traveler_! And what was this? He picked up an open text whose pages were crumbled and best to the left. _Theory of Projection_! Defaced by…lewd behavior.

 

The couple’s contented chuckles sounded from further ahead and resonated through the Sanctum halls.

 

The elder sorcerer tutted and shut the projection theory book shut with a sharp _snap_ before hissing out a resonating, “Shhhh!”


End file.
